Життя Після того, як
by satine01
Summary: Ukrainianthey have not it in the list!:Гаррі Поттер зник з Світу Магії без знаку на при кінці Війни. Він пішов в Світ Маґлів і забув про чарівництво. Але декількй років пізніше, усе до нього повертається із смертю його нареченоїпри родах сина. В останній
1. Chapter 1

**_Заголовок: _**Життя Після того, як

**_Автор: _**satine01 я не - J.K.Rowling, я не володію нічим.

**_Рейтинг: _**можливо R пізніше

**_Короткий звіт:_** Гаррі Поттер зник з Світу Магії без знаку на при кінці Війни. Він пішов в Світ Маґлів і забув про чарівництво. Але декількй років пізніше, усе до нього повертається із смертю його нареченоїпри родах сина. В останній момент вона призналася, що вона є відьмою і що хлопчик мав можливість на 50 відсотка стати чарівником. Вона померла не знаючи таємниці Гаррі.

**_Попередження та інші:_**

Я - Французький автор народженна на Україні. Моя Українська мова на рівні 6го классу тож пробачте якшо знайдете помилки.

В історії: Можливо дитяча смерть, драма, маленька жорстокість до дитини & насильство пізніше, і slash story (хлопці з хлопцями :- ) тож усі хто проти можити іти подальше).

**_Пролог: тільки один рік для життя._**

"- я помераю, тато?" запитав маленький голос.

"- Так Малятко", відповів низький , розбитий голос.

"- я не хочу", такий же малий голос продовжив.

"- я знаю, моя дитина, я також", такий же дорослий голос.

/Ай Мерлін, це так тяжко/ Чоловік подумав і зітхнув.

"- Моє серце болить."

"- Мій бідний маленький синок", іще досить молодий чоловік шепнув, потім глянув на двері і продовжив. "Я повинен тобі сказати щось важливе важливе."

Десятирічний хлопчик подивився на свого батька і спохмурнів.

"- Так?"

"- Коли я тобі сказав, що ми - чарівники, я також сказав, що роскажу іншу таємницю коли тобі виповнится 11," повідомив чоловік.

Його син подивився на нього не мигаючи. Хлопчик знав, починаючи з свого першого нещасного випадку з чарівництвом, в 3, що він був чарівником. Що його батько був чарівником. Але, не тим чарівником, який міг зробити все з своїм чарівництвом. Його батько був великим чарівником, але він знав, що він не може вилікувати його серце.

Батько його навчив закляття і всі дурнички. Він показав йому чарівні істоти і речі. Він купив йому книги, коли хлопчик хотів більше знання. Хлопчик ніколи не питав, де він знайшов книги, інгредієнти мікстур і інші речі.

Але, хлопчик відчув, що момент для відповідей наближається. Сьогодні - його день народження . Його одинадцятий день народження. Першого липня. І він його проведе в лікарняній кімнаті їх будинку.

"- Ти повинний знати, що є Світ Магії десь там на дворі", повідомив чоловік через хвилину мовчання, "Що це там, де я знайшов всі речі, які я дав тобі."

"- я знаю, тато", зітхнув хлопчик. "I не - дурень."

"- Ні, не дурень", посміхнувся батька. "Ти - дуже інтелектуальний молодий чоловік."

Хлопчик повернув його усмішку.

"- І от чому я хочу дати тобі вибір."

Батько узяв свою сумку і відкрив її. Хвилину пізніше хлопчик мав дивний лист в своїй руці. Ззаді на листі була літера 'Г' і навколо неї був Грифон, Змія, Ворон і Борсук.

Іще хвилину пізніше він відкрив того листа.

**_ГОҐВОРТСЬКА ШКОЛА ЧАРІВ І ЧАКЛУНСТВА  
_**

_Директриса школи: Мінерва Макґонеґел  
_

_(Орден Мерліна, Друга Катигорія, і Профессорка Трансфігурації)  
_

_Дорогий містере Еванс!  
_

_З приємністю повідомляємо, що Вас зараховано до Гоґвортсякої школи чарів і чаклунства. Будь ласка, проглянте доданий список необхілної літератури і знарядь._

_Початок навчання – 1-го вересня. Чекаємо Вашої сови не пізніше 31-го липня._

_З повагою  
_

_  
Северус Снейп  
_

_Заступник Директриси школи _

"- Ай", повідомив хлопчик. "Чи це один з твоїх друзів, один з тих що ти мені описував? Той хто тобі дуже допоміг в цій війні?"

Містер Еванс – батько - подивився на свого сина з усмішкою: він сказав йому про все те що трапилося з ним перед тим, як він познайомився з матірю малого. Всі речі: війна, його друзі, його союзники, його вороги, його проблеми. І кінець, його зміна імені.

"- Але я не можу використовувати ім'я Поттера?"

"- Ні, я став Маркусом Евансом перед тим, як я зустрів твою маму і це необоротно."

Потім хлопчик і його батько замовкли і подивилися один на одного.

"- я маю серце мами", повідомив хлопчик.

"- Так, Юліан, ти його маєш", зітхнув Маркус. "І я хочу, щоб ти вибрав чи будеш туди іти чи ні."

"- Якщо я піду, то я лишусь тільки рік?"

"- Юліан", єдина річ що батько міг промовити.

/Мені залишилось тільки один рік жити./

---------- -----------


	2. Chapter 2

**_Заголовок: _**Життя Після того, як

**_Автор: _**satine01 я не - J.K.Rowling, я не володію нічим.

**_Рейтинг: _**можливо R пізніше

**_Короткий звіт:_** Гаррі Поттер зник з Світу Магії без знаку на при кінці Війни. Він пішов в Світ Маґлів і забув про чарівництво. Але декількй років пізніше, усе до нього повертається із смертю його нареченоїпри родах сина. В останній момент вона призналася, що вона є відьмою і що хлопчик мав можливість на 50 відсотка стати чарівником. Вона померла не знаючи таємниці Гаррі.

**_Попередження та інші:_**

Я - Французький автор народженна на Україні. Моя Українська мова на рівні 6го классу тож пробачте якшо знайдете помилки.

В історії: Можливо дитяча смерть, драма, маленька жорстокість до дитини & насильство пізніше, і slash story (хлопці з хлопцями :- ) тож усі хто проти можити іти подальше).

**_Перший розділ: новий рік._**

_**  
**_

"- я збираюся викладати там цей рік", Марк сказав протягом сніданку.

"-Ну і... Велике діло", Юліан вишкірив зуби.

"- я збираюся бути твоїм викладачем, синку", Марк відповів таким же тоном.

"- Ай, Мерлін, ти не збираєшся….." сказав Юліан трохи тихіше.

"- я збираюся бути самим професіоналом."

Юліан не міг перестати сміятися. Його батько був дуже серйозний. Забагато серйозний, щоб бути істинним. І момент пізніше два чоловіки сміялися голосно.

Декілька хвилин пізніше син зупинив і виглянув у вікно.

"- Коли ми збираємося в Алею Діаґон?"

"- Я думаю що завтра був би хороший день, маленький Ю."

Юліан закотив очі: він ненавидів, коли його батько так його називав. Він відчувався таким … маленьким…. коли він це робив. Але він знає, що його батько так любить це імя.

"- Так, я готовий, тато."

----------**** -----------

"- Вибачаюся Северус, але я вже маю викладача ЗВТМ," сказала Макґонеґел з маленьким похмурим поглядом. "Його ім'я Маркус Еванс і його син збирається в Гоґвартс цього року."

Вона легенько простогнала.

"- Але тільки протягом одного року і я не знаю чому."

"- Еванс, а , подібно на Лілі Еванс, ні?" запитав Снейп.

"- Ай, я не зробила зв'язок."

"- Ай, Ви старієте Мінерво", посміхнувся Снейп.

"- Ай, Ви будете жахати нового колегу, Северус."

"- А ну з вами!"

І Снейп вийшов з кабінету директорки.

----------**** -----------

"- Ласкаво просимо в Дірявий Казан, Містера…?"

"- Еванс, Професор Еванс фактично", посміхнувся Марк, коли Том вітав його і його син.

"- Ай, добре. Ви хочете що-небудь?"

"- Ні, ми скоріше підемо купити шкільні речі мого сина а потім ми вернемось сюди, щоб узяти шклянку….. чого б ви не мали."

----------**** -----------

"- Ласкаво просимо на алею Діаґон, Юліан!"

Його сина **_зачарувало _**це місце з тих пір, як він йому про нього розказав і він мав рацію.

----------**** -----------

"- Батько, чому не можемо ми мати мітли протягом цього першого року?" запитав маленький голос на право від Марка.

"- Тому що ви ще замалі і ти знаєш, що ти будеш одним з єдиних хто знає, як на них триматися", відповів батько з усмішкою.

Марк похмурився; цей голос був такий знайомий…. але.

"- Тато!"

Голос його сина закінчив його карієру шпіона.

"- Тато! Цей магазин такий великий. Я вибрав книги, що ви говорили мені, ви можете купити і яких не було на списку", додав Юліан. "Я обожнюю додаткову поза шкільну роботу."

"- Так, я знаю", Марк посміхнувся.

"- Матуся любила б бути тут", повідомив Джуліан тихіше.

"- Так; ти - її син!" цього разу усмішка Марка була сумна.

"- Так і….."

Але він зупинив, права рука на серці.

"- Ой, як боляче!" Юліан скривився і Марк негайно підійшов до сина.

"- я говорив що тобі не можна хвилюватися", шепнув Марк. "Ти знаєш, коли ти хвилюєшся тобі погано, малятко."

Маркус перетворив книгу в стілець і посадив сина. Він не помітив двох пар очей за ними спостерігати.

"- Дихай, Юліан", продовжував Марк. "Дихай і знайди центр своєї внутрішньої магії, як я тобі показував. Знайди його і заспокій. Будь ласка…. зроби це!"

Йому треба було часу щоб це зробити але наприкінці вийшло.

----------**** -----------

"- Чи це є те що я думаю це є?" запитав Себастіан.

Снейп тільки кевнув головою.

Вони спостерігали за двома протягом 10 хвилин і їх приголомшила сила і магія яку обидва показали, коли батько пробував заспокоїти сина. І Снейп знав що він буде робити.

"- Можу я вам допомогти?" він запитав, коли вийшов біля другого чоловіка.

Чоловік встав, щоб подивитися на Снейпа, і Профессор Настійок застиг.

Очі чоловіка. Мерлін! Він бачив очі подібно до цього тільки двічі і кожного разу, він був приголомшений.

Два зелені озера.

----------**** -----------

Юліан тільки успокоївся, коли Марк почув що хтось наближається. Його серце майже зупинилося, коли він розумів, хто це.

"- Можу я вам допомогти?"

І він встав, щоб знайти Снейпа біля нього.

----------**** -----------

Марк боровся сам з собою щоб не втікти зпід чіткого погляда його бувшого вчителя. Наймолодший чоловік зрозумів негайно, що старший знав, хто він.

"- Гаррі", шепнув Снейп.

Це не було питання.

"- Северус", Марк відповів.

Він знав, що марно заперечувати. Як міг він думати, що ніхто його не викриє, коли він не зробив нічого, щоб приховати це…. Добре…, але в перший же день……

"- Гаррі, як в Гаррі Поттері?" запитав Себастіан з маленьким похмурим поглядом.

Але Снейп його зупинив. Майстер Настійок знав, що наймолодший чоловік не зможе справитися в цей момент з усіма питаннями , коли інші виявлять правду.

"- Може нам знайти більш приватне місце для цієї розмови і цей хлопчина має відпочити."

Таким чином вони прибули в Дірявий Казан в приватну кімнату пару хвилин пізніше.

----------**** -----------

Юліан відпочивав на кушетці перед каміном. Маркус крокував біля нього. Severus і Себастіан сіли на іншій кушетці і чекали, щоб інший чоловік говорив.

"- Коли я убив Волдеморта, мене ранив Смертежер і єдина думака, яку я мав то було зникнутиь з поверхні Землі. І я зник. Мене знайшла мати Юліана і я не залишив її пізніше. Потім було надто пізно для мене повернутися тут і я сподівався всі прощать мене. І врешті-решт, забудуть."

Северус глянув на нього своїм найстрашнішим поглядом і встав, взав Маркуса за лікоть і вмтяг його в коридор. Обидва опинились в темному кутку коридору. Негайно, коли Маркус хотів, пробував звільнитися, Северус штовхнув його до стіні і підтримав його там не відпускаючи.

"- Ти зник без слова, без думки… що-небудь. І коли я прокинувся, вони сказали мені що ти втік. Ти знаєш, як я почувався? Я любив тебе, і я все ще тебе люблю. То було дуже самозакохане рішення! Ти не розумієш! Твої друзі, я…. Ми так хвилювалися. Мерлін, допоможіть мені! Я…так за тобою скучив.. ."

Марк не зміг нічого зробити як Северус його міцно обняв. Він розслабився, і сльози покотилися по обличчі.

"- я ..я, думав що ти мертвий. Я не хотів жити після того, але появився Юліан…."

Його голос зірвався і вони залишилися в обіймах іще пару хвилин.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Заголовок: _**Життя Після того, як

**_Автор: _**satine01 я не - J.K.Rowling, я не володію нічим.

**_Рейтинг: _**можливо R пізніше

**_Короткий звіт:_** Гаррі Поттер зник з Світу Магії без знаку на при кінці Війни. Він пішов в Світ Маґлів і забув про чарівництво. Але декількй років пізніше, усе до нього повертається із смертю його нареченоїпри родах сина. В останній момент вона призналася, що вона є відьмою і що хлопчик мав можливість на 50 відсотка стати чарівником. Вона померла не знаючи таємниці Гаррі.

**_Попередження та інші:_**

Я - Французький автор народженна на Україні. Моя Українська мова на рівні 6го классу тож пробачте якшо знайдете помилки.

В історії: Можливо дитяча смерть, драма, маленька жорстокість до дитини & насильство пізніше, і slash story (хлопці з хлопцями :- ) тож усі хто проти можити іти подальше).

**_Розділ 2_**

_**  
**_

"- Мене зрвзу викриють, правда?" пару хвилин пізніше запитав Гаррі.

"- я не думаю ", відповів Северус. "Зрозумій що я тебе знаю уже дуже багато років. Я ж за тобою наглядав сім років, врешті-решт."

Гаррі посміхнувся і штовхнув двері, щоб увійти до приватної кімнати. Юліан був все ще на кушетці. Себастіан був біля нього. Два хлопчики говорили і коли вони побачили двох чоловіків, вони посміхнулися. Гаррі сів біля сина, і Северус підійшов до свого.

"- Себастіан, ти не можеш говорити про те, що ти знаєш про Гаррі і Юліана, коли ти знаходитимешся в Гоґвартсі."

"- я знаю, батько."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Приблизно дві годинами пізніше, Северус, Гарі, Себастіан і Юліан були готові повернутися до Алеї Діаґон.

"- Твій син буде одним з Ґрифіндорців", повідомив Северус з маленькою усмішкою.

Гаррі і Юліан обміняли усмішку.

"- я не думаю ", повідомив Гарі. "Він має мою Слизеринську половину."

Северус підняв брову.

"- Перепрошую? Твою Слизеринську половину?" він сказав.

"- Ай, ви не знаєте про це, правда? Я міг бути поміщений в Слизерин."

Северус, на нього витріщився, поки вони не увійшли до головної кімнати Дірявого Казана.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Юліан виглянув на Гоґвартський Експрес, потім в його батьку, потім знову на потяг.

"- Ти упевнений,що не збираєшся подорожувати з нами?" він запитав свого батька.

"- Так, я маю закінчити деякі дрібниці, а потім поїду у Гоґвартс."

"- добре."

"- Якщо ти відчуватимешся хворим, використай, Двостороннє-дзеркало, або знайди викладача."

"- Так."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Юліан!"

Юліян повернувся. Він був в купе з двома інші студенти, Армандео Візлі і Дж.Т. МакҐонеґел, коли двері відкрилися і Себастіан увійшов.

"- Ай, ти з друзями?" молодший Снейп, запитав, зацікавлений.

"- Чому? Ти ревнивий?" дратується Юліан з великою усмішкою. "Так чи інакше, це Армандео Візлі і Дж.Т. МакҐонеґел. А це – Себастіан Снейп."

Вони обмінялись усмішками. Себастіан увійшов до купе. Білявий хлопчик за ним.

"- Це Джімі Малфой."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Мінерва МакҐонеґел помістила Сортуючий Капелюх перед ними. Юліан глянув на стіл викладачів. Він зловив очі його батьків.

"- Еванс, Юліан."

Він почув, '_Бажаю успіху, Юліан,' _біля нього і ступив під зачарованим Капелюх.

"_- Ох, цікаво. Дуже цікаво. Потер! Але що за Потер. Ви дуже цікавий. Але на відміну від вашого батька ви тільки для ..._ Слизерин!"

Юліан з усмішкоюсів за Слизеринський стіл. Він подивився на свого батька, хто мав також усмішку. Себастіан обмінявся приголомшеним поглядом з Северусом. І Сортування продовжувалося.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- От то . Не є це мого улюбленого викладача синок?" сказав грубий голос біля них.

Юліан і Себастіан подивилися назад, щоб знайти Армадео Візлі з Дж.Т МакҐонеґел підходити до них. Джімі Малфой, хто проходив біля них, зупинився з маленькою усмішкою: ті два Ґрифіндори і Слизирини були друзями, але не виглядали.

"- Юліан, я маю маленьку ідею забави", повідомив Армандео. "Я знайшов в школі реєстр '_Мародерів', _це мені нагадує мені річ про яку мій батько говорив мені."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Наступного разу як ви захочете зробити річ подібну до цього, зупинітся поки вас не спіймали", сказав Гаррі 5м хлопчикам, яких він зловив посеред школи, тієї ночі. "10 балів з кожного з вас."

Юліан, Себастіан, Джімі, Армандео і ДжТ дивилися на землю, якби вона була найдивовижніша річ у світі.

"- Зараз, ви збираєтеся в свої загальні кімнати", він закінчив, але коли Юліан і Себастіан слідували за іншими, він зупинив їх. "Не ви два. Себастіан, ваш батько чекає вас у ваш кімнати. Юліан, ти залишаєшся тут."

Декілька хвилин пізніше Юліан і Гаррі були єдиними в кімнаті.

"- Джуліан, підбадьорся. Я не буду тебе наказувати. Я думаю, що ваша витівка була хорошою, але ви не маєте речі, яка може допомогти вам, щоб не зловили."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Жодним чином!"

"- Він тобі віддав Плащ Невидимку!"

"- Ай, ми збираємося бути королями школи!"

"- Беззаконник!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Ти - сучка!" крик грубого голосу.

Юліан був в одному з коридорів головних підвалів замку, коли він почув це. Негайно він наблизився.

"- Ти пожалкуєш що потрапила в Слмзерин!"

Були то два хлопчики 2-го року і дівчинка його року.

"- немає ніякого місця для Нечистокровок в Слизерину!"

Юліан чуть не крикнув хлопцеві заткнутись, але замість, він вийшов до них і став між дівчинкою і хлопцями. І коли він заглянув в їх очі, він знав, що він зробив помилку. Величезну помилку!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Він простогнав. Боляче. Ай Великий Мерлін! Він розплющив свої очі, але жалкував про це. Він лижав в найбілішій кімнаті Гоґвартсу.

"- Зараза!" він шепнув закриваючи очі.

"- Вважай що кажеш!"

Голос його батька.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Ти тут уже 9 днів. Якщо не твої друзі, ти міг вмерти. Бета МакКенат не знала що зробити, коли студенти почали "їх урок". Себастіан виходив з кімнат Северуса коли тебе побачив. Пан Малфой і Армадео йшли з другого боку коридора. Вони зупинили твоїх нападаючих з двома приголомшуючими закляттями. Потім, коли Себастіан пішов знайти Северуса і мене, тобі стало погано, яке тебе поклало в кому на 3 дні."

Хтось стукнув на дверей і скоро група студентів зайшли до кімнати. Три Слизерини і два Ґрифіндори.

Бета була першою, щоб наблизитися до нього. Вона була полохлива і червоніла.

"- Дякують вам за те, що ви зробили;" вона сказала. "Я….Я… . Це не перший раз що вони зробили це. Оскільки мої батьки – маґли … і ви знаєте, як Слизирини про це."

"- так, я знаю", сказав Юліан з маленьким поглядом на його батька і Северуса хто увійшов до кімнати декілька хвилин перед тим: його батько розказав йому, що голова Слизерину мав батька Маґла і коли він знаходився в школі, він не був дуже популярний.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Юліан пояснив його хвороба його друзям. Потім він чекав їх реакції.

Армандео і Джімі обміняли погляди.

"- Ми знали, що щось не те, але не що" сказав Армандео.

"- Так, ми не думали, що це було так…."

Хлопчики подивилися на Себастіана.

"- я це знав ", він повідомив з похмурим поглядом. "Але останнього разу то не було так тяжко."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"- Добре, Себастіан", почав Армандео. "Ми маємо щось тобі сказати."

Себастіан підняв очі із його Книги Мікстур. Армандео, ДжТ і Джімі були перед ним. Він подивився на Юліана, хто був декілька метрів дальше.

"- І?"

"- Добре. Ми думаємо що…. ми не упевнені… що твій батько щось затіяв."

Себастіан зігнув брову.

"- І?"

"- І…це - твій батько, і ми знаємо, що він з хорошими хлопцями, але …. ми бачили його дивну поведінку."

Себастіан спохмурнів.

"- Так, добре, нам доведеться думати перед тим, як робити що-небудь."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Вони були під Плащем Невидимою Юліана в темному кутку коридору позаду викладача Мікстур. Чотири під Плащем - важке діло. Дуже важке.

"- Ой! Це моя нога!"

"- тихо!"

Професора Настойок дійщов до кімнат професора Еванса. Джімі, ДжТ, Армандео і Себастіан зупинив декілька метрів біля нього. Всі пятеро приділили увагу на привідкриті двері квартири і на голосів, які вони там чули чули.

"-Тобі доведеться зрозуміти, що ми були перелякані, щоб тобі усе розказати ."

"- Ні, тоьі доведеться зрозуміти, що ,щоб не було, я хотів знайти це від вас і не знайти самому!"

"- Ми збиралися тобі сказати!"

"- Себастіан знає?"

"- Ні, Северус іще не…."

Але майстр мікстур ввійшов і викладач ЗВТМ зупинився. Було декілька хвилин мовчання.

"- я йду в свій гуртожиток."

"- Юліан! Почекай!"

І чотири хлопчики під плащем Невидимкою побачили, як Юліан втік з квартири батька.

"- я все зіпсував, правда?"

Голос професора Еванса був сумний.

"- Ні, любов, йому потрібно подумати. Він вернется."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

далі буде


End file.
